Freedom
by garbygal
Summary: The government has Amanda and the dirty thirty, and Division is free at last. What will they do when they become normal US citizens again?


Chapter One

Ryan and Nikita glanced nervously back-and-forth. This was the first time the President had requested to see not only Ryan, but also Nikita. It had been a long time since the President had met Nikita outside of Division, but for some reason today the request came down for them both to report to her office- the Oval Office. So now her and Ryan were waiting in the lobby of the Oval Office, waiting for the President to be ready for them.

The timing could not be worse for Division. The agents were getting restless and if the President made any new demands, it would quite possibly push them over the edge. Nothing specific had happened they were just getting really worried what the government was going to make them do or if the government would kill them. "The president will see you now." The secretary finally told them, pointing to the Oval Office doors.

With one more look at each other, Ryan and Nikita slowly walked in. The President was alone,, waiting for them behind her desk. "Welcome Ryan. Nikita. Have a seat." The President greeted them.

Nikita and Ryan sat in the chairs across from the President. "What can we do for you today?" Ryan cut right to the chase.

"I understand that you are working on finding the dirty thirty and rogue agents."

Ryan nodded. "We have been busy trying to eliminate all the threats."

"And you have been doing exactly what you were asked to." The President replied. "We understand that you have heavily pursued this woman." She slid a picture of Amanda across the desk towards them.

Nodding in confirmation, Ryan answered, "Yes. She was Percy's right-hand. She has been pursing us as well as us pursuing her."

"We have determined, during military maneuvers, that she was corralling most of those dirty thirty. We happened to come across their meeting."

Nikita and Ryan were in shock. Amanda had done so well so far, not having been detected by the government- had they really warn her down to the point she made that grievous of an error? "What happened?" Nikita asked.

"She, along with the other 25 agents you were looking for, had a meeting in Poland. We attacked the meeting."

Nikita's heart began to pound, her palms go sweaty. It seemed like forever to hear the results of the raid. Was it finally over? "What happened?" Nikita asked.

"There were three confirmed agent deaths and twenty-three arrests." The President proudly replied.

Nikita and Ryan did the math. They had caught everyone. "Who are the deaths?" Ryan cautiously asked.

"Agent Jeffery Price, Agent Lindsey Wright and Agent Doug Cooper." The President read off a list. "Amanda is in custody in a high-security prison. A secret-underground prison."

"So now what?" Nikita asked.

"At this point, evenly we inadvertently did the job for you, the end result was the same." The President explained. "The goal has been completed so the administration is fully prepared to fulfill our end of the bargain Tomorrow we will send some to Division with full pardons for everyone at Division along with a $250,000 payment for each person in payment of their service to the country. You will all be made living American citizens again. We will destroy Division and within one week you will be able to leave for good and go wherever you want."

Nikita and Ryan just stared at the President in shock. They had worked so hard to accomplish this, they had worked hard so long, and it was finally over. To seal the deal they watched as the President slid a few pages to them, covered with the 23 arrest records- the last picture of Amanda. "Congratulations." The President smiled.

"What can we tell the people at Division?" Ryan asked.

"Tell them what's happened. Let them know a governmental representative will be there, Division, tomorrow to bring official paperwork and passports for all of them. They will help you arrange the last week of Division closing the facility down and destroying it."

"What about the press? Our families?" Nikita asked.

"The representative will help fix that tomorrow. We will work to do a good job explaining but not giving too much information." She replied.

Ryan and Nikita looked at each other in shock. They were free. Unless something really bad happened, they would finally have what they had ever wanted. "Thank you." Ryan thanked her.

"Thank you, and all your agents, for what you have done, mostly against your will, for our country." The President replied.

Leaving the Oval Office, Ryan and Nikita were excited beyond words. They walked quickly towards their SUV. When they climbed in, Nikita finally admitted, "I am so excited. I can't believe it."

"We finally did it." Ryan replied, "We finally accomplished what we wanted. We're going to be free." He grinned excitedly, hitting his hands on the steering wheel in excitement.

"I can't wait to tell the others!" Nikita replied, "They are going to be so excited."

Ryan nodded, never having seen Nikita so excited. "This is going to be one of the greatest things we'll be able to do."

When they got to Division and pulled into the garage, Michael was the first one to meet them. The frown on his face told the whole story- he wasn't expecting good news. The information they were about to give him would blow his mind- in the best possible way. "How did it go" Michael asked immediately as they got out of the SUV.

"Better than expected." Ryan was vague to drag out the great news.

Michael arched his eyebrows. "How so?" he questioned.

Nikita gave Michael the sheets with the arrest pictures As he looked them over, Michael's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What is this?" Michael asked when he realized what the pictures were.

"the military came across a meeting between Amanda and the remaining dirty thirty. Three were killed, the other twenty-three are in custody at a secret, top-security underground prison." Nikita explained.

"What?" Michael asked in complete disbelief.

"We're free." Ryan explained. "A governmental representative will be here tomorrow to arrange for the shutdown of Division within a week. We will all be pardoned, made full US citizens again with passports and a $250,000 payment from the government for our service."

"What?" Michael asked again, his voice about three octaves higher than she had ever heard it before.

"We're free Michael." Nikita hugged him, we're finally free."

"You're pulling my leg." Birkhoff was the first to speak.

Ryan shook his head as he looked out over all the remaining division head- Birkhoff, Alex, Sonya and Sean. "This comes straight from the President herself."

Sonya's mouth was open in shock, but she didn't say a word. Alex and Sean held hands and were squeezing them hard in excitement. Birkhoff glanced at Sonya, a huge grin crossing his face. "We get to leave?" Sean asked.

"We're going to be free US citizens again. No looking over our shoulders, no missions to complete, no gunfire to dodge. We're done." Ryan announced. "Get the recruits together. We have to tell them."

An hour later Operations was filled with a sea of agents. The head group of people, Michael, Nikita, Birkhoff, Sonya, Alex and Sean stood in front of everyone. "What is this?" one of the recruits shouted.

"What kind of crappy mission are you going to get us killed in now?" another protested angrily, the crowd getting restless.

"Hold on." Michael yelled, "Let us tell you what is going on."

"It's good news!" Ryan called.

The crowd still talked amongst themselves, but it quieted dramatically. "So?" the first recruit shouted.

"We just talked to the President. The remaining dirty thirty and Amanda have been captured by the government." Ryan explained.

The crowd gasped in shock, drastically quieting down. "What does this mean?" they couldn't tell which recruit had shouted it, but they all had the same question.

"It means the government will be here tomorrow to give all of us pardons. We will all become US citizens again with passports. The government will also give us $250,000 payments for our service to the country." Michael explained.

The room exploded in excitement. There was definitely going to be a party in Division like there had never been before- and they had a lot to celebrate.


End file.
